Silent Tears
by CrYstAlLaDy
Summary: This is a dark fic with lightening moments.Matures only!You like the thought of a really bad Darien and a resigned Serena? A Starlight who wants to rescue her? Then just keep reading...Chapter 4 is up..!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

This is a dark and concern fic but with bright shining contains violence and sexual acts. MATURES ONLY! Darien fans should beware - You have been warned - Enjoy

Silent Tears

She held on her breath until she could hear the car engine white lights drew circles over the dark it was finally silent she let the air in her lungs out.  
Serena turned on her right side biting on her lips as the pain flashed through her to get her arching body out of the rumplet bed she took a glimp of herself in the large mirror in front her king size double bed.  
She nearly started to laugh at the irony of what she saw.  
So much luxury, just the best of the it was the Mahagony bed with golden Initzials of themselfs or the black marmorian floor.  
She could smell her own expensive parfum - but it`s owner doesn`t look expensive at time.  
Her long golden strangs hang all around her body some parts of it sticky with and harms all over on her back, on her belly and breasts.  
Her lips smiled a sad smile."He learned with the time."stroking over her hurting rip."Bruises on arms and legs are easy to see.."  
She diagnosted that the rip was not broken."Chased by luck,"she said to the dark and lonliness of the finally turned back from the mirror and headed to the bathroom.  
Not a single tear rolled down her cheeks through the hole stared into her crystal blue eyes, which were even in the bright bathroom light motionless and dull.  
"This is my destiny..."she thought-" Funny- the warrior of love and justice - the lovegiving princess and future queen - a abused,scared and lonly wife..." her fingertips stroke over her wound throat.

After she cleaned herself and took care of her marks as good as she could she found herself on the made herself comfortable on the big swing she gazed at the stars, suddenly a shooting star flashed by.  
A familiar unbearable pain hit her heart.  
And after all the pain she has been through today night and all those years without crying- this particular pain let one single tear flow down her beautiful pale cheek.  
In her mind she saw those azur blue eyes and this wonderful long raven sobs escaped her rosy tried to hold the tears back with all her strenght ."No,-"she squeezed her eyes."No crying, don`t give him the satisfacation"she demaned herself"But he`s not here" her weaker part whispered.  
She gave in.  
She loud- but out of her heart."Maybe - " she thought-"Maybe the stars hear my pleading - maybe a shooting star will come back to earth to rescue me..."her tears nearly stopped.  
Suddenly the dark night sky was getting even darker and as she looked out for the reason, Serena saw a big dark cloud ominous hanging in front of the moon.  
There wasn`t any more silver and sparkling in the sky - just plain black.  
"Even if he came-what should it change?He can`t help me, can`t be with with me- even I want nothing more since I saw him leaving 5 years ago.  
-The moment he was away, her heart broke into pieces-realizing that she loved him so badly.

She was strong, nobody of her friends noticed always played the happy girl.  
Even as Darien went to America for another year she held her strenght.  
She finished her school also - to everyones surprise, as an excellent student - and worked for different advertising agencys as a graphic designer.  
When Darien returned, he built his own the beginning it runs more than well and soon their living class raised up to pure luxury.  
Her fiance treaded her hadn`t had much time but he acted pretty good as a businessmann and soon to be husband.  
But there was always something in his dark blue eyes and in his silence, which Serena couldn`t classify.  
Sometimes he scared her with those intensiv looks he gave her.  
"I really thought I was paranoid at this times - my handsome, caring Darien isn`t able to kill a fly" she almost whispered to herself, remembering her own thoughts years ago.

Then the wedding finally came - and with the wedding the painful reality.  
She hadn`t had to wait long, already in the wedding night she had to learn who her husband really was.  
He wasn`t careful,-wasn`t loving. It was a rough and painful act. She tried to tell him that he hurts her and that he should stop,-but he just gave her a strange smile and told her something very important for her she would never forget.  
"You are mine, ,- and for the rest of our know we have a lot - I am your prince and your king, my will is your do what I want you to do, you go where I tell you to go and you only speak to people I allow you to.I own you and that will never this day on you are my wife and soon we will be king and queen and a wife has to serve her not, my darling it will hurt a ?"  
He stared into hear fearful eyes, his strong hands pinning her into the mouth was dry, she couldn`t swallow, couldn`t speak.  
" I asked you if you had understand what I`ve said?" he repeated dangerously quiet.  
Serena nodded her head in agreement."Yes"she whispered.  
"Yes - what?" he tightened his grip.  
"Yes, I`ve understand you.." she choked out.  
"And - What?" he got slowly eyes went darker than the darkest night.  
" I will be a good wife" she said ruefully.  
"See my dear, was it that difficult? I love you sweetheart and now I`ll make you completely mine." with that he thrust into her.  
This was the first time her screams were filling the bedroom.

With that Serena rose up from the swing hammock."Maybe it is wrong to wish for Seiya to come back, he is at home with his princess and brothers- where he belongs he would show up here, seeing how deep I have fallen and he would notice something it would end up really to think of Darien.."she embraced herself by thinking of her husband.  
Once - maybe a year ago or two - she mentioned Seiya`s name in front of Darien.  
A huge mistake she had to will never do this mistake once was one of the worst nights they had.

She walked in the bedroom and slipped under the blanket, trying to warm herself and waiting for her husband.  
"Even though he would come.."she whispered close to sleep-"what can I do?I am not allowed to be with him..everyones destiny and happiness depended on whole damn future of this universe is lying on my shoulders.."she rolled on her back and turned her head to the open balcony door.  
The sky was clear was able to see the stars.  
"But my heart will never belong to this destiny. My heart will always belong to a Fighter."  
With that Serena closed her eyes.

It took him a lot of time and strength to convince the red haired princess of Kinmoku.  
But somewhere along the line she gave in."Seiya please stop chattering me. Fine if you want to go back to earth then stop hovering me."  
"Princess,it`s not just that I want to. I HAVE to!This is what I always try to explain to you- that I m not is terrible wrong with her." his deep voice answered to Kakyuu`s outburst. "Take your brothers with you.." she turned on her heels and walked gracefully out of the room.  
Seiya shook his head and started to look out for his brothers. Since they had returned from earth they`d prefer to use their male when they have to fight they transformed.  
"Ahh, looks like you finally gotten the princess`bless, bro?"his silver haired younger brother Yaten asked as he closed the throne rooms doors.  
"Yeah, looks like ,pack your things and tell Taiki that we`re leaving in an hour."  
He turned around and headed towards his rooms.

The nightmares tormented him since a long even couldn`t remember when it had started.  
Always her.  
Always scared to death... his beautiful unreachable words in the galaxy could describe what Seiya felt for her.

His heart cramped when he thought about the pictures he had seen of her in his dreams.  
Those eyes..those wonderful laughing and warm blue eyes- brighter than the sun can shine - so empty and numb.  
He throw his clothes into the case and slammed it down.

With quick steps he left his now dark knowing what the future will bring but determinded to handle everything that will come.  
His heart finally needs to rest.

Serena opened her eyes,the room laid in dark grey tones around turned her head to take a look at the turned her head to the other side to look out of the balcony sky was covered with dark clouds, so dark that it looks like a thunderstorm will burst out any second.  
Serena sighed.  
She noticed that she was alone."Didn`t he come home last night?"she asked herself and quickly stepped out of the bed.  
She slipped into her dressing gown and headed house was very quiet so she nearly got a heart attack when she entered the kitchen.  
His hair was tousled, dark rings under his eyes and his shirt was very crimpled.  
Despite everthing he was still a very handsome, virile at the kitchen bar with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand he gave her an intense glare.  
"Good morning look beautiful as you sleep well?"he smiled at her.  
She freezed in the fire and liquid ice rushing through her veins at the same was the thing she was never able to handle.  
When he is not the "dark Prince",that is what she namend him secretly,he is the most charming and kindest her is one of the reasons that nobody of her closest friends noticed anything all over the time.  
And the worst thing was that some sick part in her was thankful and happy when he acted like savoured his behavior.  
Her expression was very concern-she straightened her back and fully stepped into the kitchen.  
"Yeah,I think..."she took some coffee also- always watching his movements out of the corner of her eye."Didn`t you come home last night?"she turned around to face him.  
"Unfortunately it was very late when I came back and didn`t want to interrup your sleep, I took a nap on the couch." "Very obliging,my dear."she stated wryly.  
"Bad mood?"he slid from the stool like a `s body stiffened- to her relief he embraced her tenderly.  
"Everthing is alright baby,don`t worry.."he kissed her neck,trailing light butterfly kisses down her grip tightened and she shrugged, a small shriek escaped her lips.  
It wasn`t because of her husbands affections- it was her didn`t noticed."Of course not.."she almost her advantage the telephone started to ring at this moment.  
She freed herself from his grip and picked up the gave him an apologizing glance.  
"This is Serena speaking.." "Hey doll!What`s up with you?What hadn`t you called me yesterday?"  
She heard Mina`s annoyed voice.  
"Hey Mina.I m sooo sorry,really!Yesterday was a ..busy evening."By mentioning Mina`s name,Darien rolled his eyes and left the something about `showers`and `work`.  
Reassured she sat back on her stool, sipping her coffee she listened to Mina.  
"Must be very busy - I ve called you almost a hundred times!"her blonde friend snapped.  
"I already told you cutie, I m really what is the reason you called `a hundred times`?"Serena ginned.  
"First off all-don`t call me `cutie`!`Baby`!"she heard Mina`s laughing voice.  
"Ahh..you call me a baby?Me?The most matured women all around here?"She indignantly shoutet.  
"Ha, I don`t think that a lot of people are all around you by in your kitchen - yes you are the most matured women around."Mina retorted.  
"Point for you, sweetheart. So what`s up?"Serena asked still smiling.  
"That is a secret.."her friend `sing songed`."Oh Mina, don`t do this to me!" "If you had answered your phone yesterday,I would tell you...maybe.."  
"Pleeaaase?" Serena begged."Just come to the temple,then you will see."Mina said mysteriously.  
"What?"Serena asked confused.  
"You ve understand. - Oh and before I forgot - make yourself look pretty!"she chirped and hung up.  
Slowly she rose from the stool and put the phone on the table."Weird"she thought and headed upstairs the last steps she was able to hear the shower running.  
"Good,he will leave."her mood stayed uplightened as she saw that his businesscase was already packed,waiting for him on the bed.  
She quickly left the room again, not giving him the chance to be close to her in one room a second time this hasted into the guestbathroom and closed the door behind her.  
Striking the long golden strands of her hair behind her ear, she bit her lips thoughtfully."I wonder what`s going sounded really excitet...- so I will see sooner or later."  
-First of all house-cleaning- a very funny thing, they`d more money than they could spent in 3 lifetimes but hiring a helping hand for this huge mansion was an unthinkable thing for Darien.  
In his opinion that was one of his wife`s duties and she should never complain about it.  
So Serena decided to take a shower to make sure he would be out of the house, when she finished and she would be able to move around free in the stripping off her clothes she thought"What could it be?"  
She didn`t know why, but her heart pounded like crazy.

End of chapter 1

What do ya think? Please review and excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes. I m from Germany and trying to write in english ;-) Sounds better


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your review Anime Princess, I`m trying my best

Silent Tears

Chapter II

Earlier this morning, while the whole city was still asleep - three Shooting stars crossed the dark sky.A flash of light appeared in a park close to the center of the town.  
" Ahh, it`s good to be here again!" Yaten streched his back while gazing around. "Yeah..it`s been a while.." Taiki looked concern.  
"Looking forward to meet Miss Mizuno again,he?"the silverhaired man teased his older brother.  
" Watch your words boy!"the brownhaired grinned smutty " what about a particular blonde, bubbly girl?" Before Yaten had the chance to wack out, Seiya interrupted them.  
" Peace, guys!You two will have enough time and chances for those kind of conversations while we are here - so lets discuss what are we going to do NOW! It s damn cold in this damn park!"he scolded.  
A few seconds there was silence, then Taiki spoke up-" I think we should go to Raye`s place first. We can be sure that she still will be at the temple. Don`t forget guys, a lot of time went by - most of them will have different adresses." "You are too smart,bro`." Seiya smiled - but in his heart, there was a hot burning - to `imagine`that `his` Serena was living as a married women in a house with Darien was painful and disturbing - how would it be to `see`and `handle`it?  
"Hello! Seiya? Are you in there?" Yaten knocked on his head.  
Back to reality Seiya boxed his brother`s shoulder." Don`t knock my head, weirdo!"  
"Gosh, you were completly spaced out - some people pay money for those trips.." rubbing his shoulder he turned to Taiki.  
"Let`s go to Raye..you are my favorite brother..let this freak stay here in the cold park.."offended he grapped the older mans arm.  
Taiki laughed."Don`t be so cruel Yaten.I m sure Seiya is really sorry - aren`t you Seiya?" amused he faced him.  
"Maybe my butt.." -  
"Oh, see! He is evil! I always told you!" Yaten stated satisfied. "Will this ever have an end..."Taiki asked desperately. "Never" they answered in unison.  
After a long quit walk through the city they stood in front of the beautiful temple.  
"I m nervous..." Yaten said. "Me too" Taiki responded.  
Seiya took a deep breath and knocked on the door...nothing..he waited a few moments before knocking again.  
"Coming!" They heard a familiar female door slit open."What ca...Oh my god!" Raye`s face lost all colour as she recognized who stood in the doorframe."You are back!"

"They`ve all matured a lot" Seiya stated in his mind.  
A few hours had passed since they`d arrived and he was sitting between the 4 women and his brothers now. After the shocking seconds in the morning, Raye had given them a warm welcome.  
She`d offered them two guestrooms which they could use a long as they was running the temple together with her husband Chad since her grandfather had died 2 years ago. -Chad told him about that in a quiet minute while they were alone in kitchen preparing breakfast - over the past hours all of the girls showed up and he enjoyed to see all of them but his heart was waiting impatienly for a particular women.  
Hours of chattering, laughing and teasing went by and no sight of her.  
Seiya glanced at the clock for the fiftieth felt his unrest and turned to Ami." Say Ami, when do you think will our dear Serena show up?" he smiled at her.  
" I think she`d said something around 3:00pm to I think actually at four."she answerded also smiling.  
Seiya gave his brother a thankful decided to take a little bit of fresh air, with that he stood up und left the room.  
Outside it was still rainy - he looked around and took a seat on the bench under the porch. The storm had settled but it was still dark. "Really depressing..." Seiya sighed. He glanced up as he felt the appeareance of a women.  
"Everything alright Seiya? Why do you sit here in the cold rain?" Ami asked while she made herself comfortable to his side.  
"Yeah, just needed fresh air." he gave her a wink.  
She nodded her head in agreement and stayed silent.  
"Is she alright?" he asked her, starring into the passed -  
"To be honest...I do not know Seiya..."she said quitely, her eyes straight to a fixed point somewhere in the grey. "What do you mean?"he asked concerned.  
"I`m not able to tell you a lot - not now - the only thing I can tell you is that something had changed with isn`t the girl you know anymore.- I don`t know what to tell ya Seiya..you have to see her.."Ami sounded desperate.  
That was a confusing thing for Seiya, because he`d known the bluehaired women as the calmest creature he had ever known - except Taiki of course -  
"Calm down, Ami.." he tried to comfort her.  
She took a deep breath, then she got up from the bench, turning around to face him she said."I can`t tell you anything..it seems more than difficult..I just don`t know..."she turned around to face him-  
"let`s talk about it in a few - if you still want to.."she smiled at him and went back into the temple.  
-Leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"I m really, really late!Raye is going to kill me!"Serena thought while she was pulling her bodythight white turtleneck shirt over her head.  
"This fucking house is just too big." she checked her make-up in the mirror and tugged up her collar to hide the dark bruises around her neck.  
"Maybe I should take the car.."she took a glance out of the window and dressed in to her creamcoloured coat- zipping up her black leather boots she quickly left the house and headed to the garage.

"Parking lot..parking lot..somerwhere HAS to be one!"Serena mumbled to herself on her third time driving around the temple."Ahh!There!"Finally she was able to park her black got out of the car and raced up the endless stairs to the shrine.

Seiya took another glance at his watch and sighed-"Already past four..maybe I should go in and ask one of the girls to give her a `s just tormenting." he rose up turned around and headed towards the door.  
Suddenly he stopped, turning around for one last time. - there she was - standing stiff as a statue - rain pattered down her body.

She took the last steps and slowed herself down, trying to cover her head with her hands she scolded herself for being so stupid to leave the house without an umbrella.  
She walked over the yard and finally looked up - there he was - Serena`s heart stopped beating - everthing was quiet, even the rain faded for a moment.- her heart started to pound a fast rhythm, starring into his azure eyes a thousand thoughts went through her mind but only one was important at this time..  
-"You are back.."Serena whispered.  
With that she lost threw herself into his arms.  
He was shocked - she felt so fragile, he was afraid to break her like a porcelain carefully put his arms around her, smelling the sweet scent of her hair.  
After endless moments Seiya put two fingers under her chin to take a look at face was wet - rain had mixed with the silent tears that were streaming down her beautiful face.  
"Serena!Sweetheart..don`t cry that hard!"he tried to comfort her."It`s just..I m just so happy to see you.."she said with a shiny smile.  
Seiya watched her concerned."She is telling the truth...of course.."he thought-"but something is not right..what?"he gazed at her intensely.  
"Her eyes" a voice somewhere in his mind sounded.  
"Yea, right..her eyes.."he noted, then he pushed his thoughts aside - for now.  
"I m very happy to see you too,darling.."he smiled at her brightly.  
She blushed - even deeper as she noticed that she was still in his embrace.  
"Gosh, he is so warm and he feels so good..how can I endure that?"she thought desperately -  
"So tell me, what brings you back here to our lovely planet?"Serena asked with a twinkle while she broke the physical contact and entered her friends house.  
- Immidiately her body turned cold again.  
"Mmhh..you can call it a `vacation`.."Seiya had followed her into the hallway."`Vacation`from what? Soldiers duties? Hanging around and doing nothing..."she teased-" Or maybe from family?"she asked sneaky.  
"No, of vacation.."he said starring at her.  
"Oh, okay...I m sorry."she lowered her eyes.  
"Why do you apaologize?"he asked looked at him puzzled."Never don`t apologize to me when there is no reason to."he smiled at smiled back and took off her coat.  
He couldn`t resist to adore her. - Of course he head already noticed her beauty has grown even more over the time and that she was wearing her hair in a diffrent way - but now he noticed that her body had developed in a very positive way curves were magnificent to him.  
"Sometimes time brings REALLY good things.."he grinned.  
"Something funny?"she asked raising an eyebrow."Eh, no..."he started but then he was saved by a opening door and the loud greetings of their sighed in relief.  
"So you finally decided to appear here,he?"Raye snapped towards Serena.  
"Ahh, don`t bother me talk to our guests before you`re going to kill me."Serena snapped back and gave Taiki a big hug.  
"It`s so good to see you guys!I`ve missed you!"she gave Yaten also a warm embrace.  
"We`re are happy to be here even more, for your permission."Taiki said politely.  
"You`re welcome."Serena answered rigidly.  
Seiya observed the scene from the back and looked up surprised as he watched Serena`s behavior while his brother treatened her like the princess, that she was.  
Her eyes were empty starring into mouth openened to call her out of trance but he could count on fuming Raye.  
"So enough of formalities..Tell me why you have come that late!"she poked at her blonde friend.  
"Raye, I m really sorry..I had to take care of a few things.."Serena excused herself.  
"A few things?A few things?..Tell me what was so important that you`ve missed the whole day!Lita,Amy and Taiki already have to leave and you appear NOW?"the ravenhaired women exploded.  
"I had to clean up the house Raye."Serena stated eyes fixed Raye`s.  
-If she was able to survive her life with Darien, her fuming friend was easy to handle.  
- After a few seconds the blackhaired gave in. - She turned to Lita and handed her her said her Good bye`s to her friends as if nothing had happened.  
After the three had left the others went back to the living brewed some tea and they sat down on the made herself comfortable next to Yaten and soon startet to babble about nothing and everything.  
Seiya still stood in the middle of the room, he found Serena starring at him - as he retorted her gaze she patted on the free space next to smiled and sat down close to her.  
He eyed her."Do you eat enough,darling?"he asked her seriously.  
"What?...Why?"she looked at him confused.  
"Because you`re too thin."he responded determinded. - " Don`t fool me around,Seiya."Serena said simply.  
"What makes you believe I would fool you?..I`m just telling the truth."  
He took her hand in his own and watched her worried. She glanced down at their entwined hands.  
His touches were so smooth and heart almost jumped out of her chest.  
"Not like Darien`s..."she thought - that brought her back to reality - she drew her hand away immidiately and stood up. "What ever.."she said "maybe Raye needs a helping me.."with that Serena headed to the kitchen.  
Seiya watched her he looked up to Mina and brothers eyes were stunned just as he felt and Mina`s were...sad.

The afternoon went by and they never stopped chattering and in thoughts and sipping his tea, Seiya listened to Serena`s conversation with Raye.  
"She isn`t bubbly anymore...she still laughes but it`s different..it seems like her smile never reaches her eyes."- Suddenly Serena`s cell phone started to took a look at the display and her brows contracted.  
"Hello Darien..."she answered.  
Seiya only could hear her part of the conversation but the change of her voice and her movements were alarming. - "Where are you? Aren`t you suppose to be at home and clean up?" her husband asked her offensively.  
"Yes, darling but I m already done."she said awing.  
"And where the hell are you?I tried to call you three times at home!"he roared."I`m..I`m..ju..just at Rayes.." Seiya couldn`t realized what he heard and saw.  
"Why is she stuttering?"he asked himself. - He wasn`t stupid - he`d already checked that Serena avoided to speak about her relationship with Darien the whole had asked her earlier and she just said that everthing is `fine` and left it that way. -  
"So, you`re at Raye`s...and who do you think prepares dinner for tonight?"Darien sneered."By the way, We re expecting how you going to manage it." - with that he hung sighed - she hated it when her husbands `friends`show up.. they`re just `slimy`and she had always the feeling that they rip off her clothes with their eyes. - Sure they were smart enough to act like this when Darien wasn`t around..  
She glanced at her watch. Almost six pm.  
"Oh shit!I have to go the grocery store before I can start anything!"she quickly gathered her things- turning around to the others she said "I`m so sorry I have to leave..I was so stupid to forget to go to the grocery and now Darien and his friends won`t have anything to eat.I have to hurry.."she said with a slight grin."See ya tomorrow."  
Her friends nodded their heads in sympathy, wishing her a nice evening.  
Seiya followed her out of the living room into the hallway. - He watched her as she put on her was pale and her lips were pinched."Are you alright,darling?"he asked concerned.  
Kneeling in front of him, zipping up her boots, she raised up her head to face him.  
"Yea, ?"she asked quietly. - "You don`t seem very happy..."he began but was soon interrupted by her.  
"Everything is fine Seiya..just as it should `t worry about me.."Serena gave him a hug and a quick peck on his cheek. "We will see us tomorrow.." - she didn`t gave him the chance to deepen the subject - but he saw the tears in the corner of her eyes as she stormed out the house. -

"That`s a way too much..."Serena took a nip of her wine. She was sitting in the dimly lit kitchen- half listening to the loud conversation in the living room, ready to appear if her husband would call out for her.  
"Is destiny playing roulette with my heart?"she sighed deeply. - Right after she had left the temple, her mind never stopped spinning around be that close to him like a few hours ago was nearly unbearable for her. - He was so warm, so kind and had laughed so hard this afternoon like she hadn`t had for a long time. - She almost forgot the reality - for a short time. - The phone interrupted her thoughts.  
She quickly rose up and headed for the ringing Darien was faster, he`d already answered the second line in the was able to hear him speak.  
Suddenly the the kitchen door hit open. "..as I told you..she`s already asleep and I won`t wake her up..so goodbye..Seiya"Darien shut the phone down.  
Serena grew stiff, she just gazed in his heart hammered in her chest, her hands started to sweat - she opened her mouth but was abruptly cut off by her husband.  
"I think our guest will leave now...you will wait here." his eyes were cold as ice, he closed the door and Serena broke down to the floor immidiately.  
"Oh my god..why have you called..?"she asked whispering.  
Until this moment she`d managed it not to think of what would happen if Darien will catch up that the stars were back. She thought she had time..just a little bit... she heard the front door slammed shut and she steps halled through the house, aiming the kitchen.  
Darien entered the room and sat down at the kitchen table. - "Take a seat!"he gestured to the chair next to him. Serena trembled but she did what he`d ordered. - She watched him, waiting for his outburst.  
He quietly starred into her eyes, he started to smile.  
Then he slapped her hard across her head flung saw red and black stars all around her.A second time she felt the pain in her head and the stars exploded beated her in such a hard way, that even she was of her cheeks were flaming red and tears shimmered in her eyes.  
"Now tell me..."he frowned at her "Why is HE calling MY wife?" She wasn`t able to speak, her head was spinning and some `stars` were still glowing in front of her.  
"Answer me!"he roared, another hard hit crashed down to the floor.  
"Darien..please..don`t!Let me explain to you..please.."Serena pleaded. - He bent down and pulled her up by her hair to eye him. - She screamed - the pain was excruciating. "Speak!"her husband almost whispered.  
"He..he came here with his brothers..just for vacation.."she stuttered.  
"Not good enough!"he slammed her against the wall.  
She stroke her hair out of her face. - "Darien, they are my soldiers!What shall I do?Send them away?"she grip tightened. "Maybe thats a good idea.." she felt his hot breath at her ear.  
"You know that`s not possible..they`re bonded with my soul and the `s the only thing YOU cannot change."Serena starred into his midnightblue eyes. - The anger distorted his features.- "Perhaps you`re right but despite everything - YOU are be careful Serena"he warned her.  
"And now - get your ass upstairs and prepare yourself to behave like MY wife."he pushed her a second time hard into the wall.

The first times were the worst ones - within the years she had learned that it made no sense to cry or even to fight against him. - He was too strong - and it just turned him on, when she reacted against him.  
So Serena decided one day to relish what she got.  
She started to savour his lustful, hard kisses and his rough was some kind of love anyway - Today he was remarkably harsh - comparable with the nights he had too much whisky..  
He spread her legs wide apart and positioned himself between her, he cupped her firm round breast with one hand while the other clasped her wrists over her head.  
He squeezed her breast hard and she smiled an evil grin and squeezed even harder, at the same time he penetrated her deep.  
She cried out bent down to her ear-"You are my lawful wife..aren`t you..?"Darien whispered into her ear.  
She could feel his hot breathe at her neck-"Yes, I am."Serena whispered back.  
"Then be a good girl now, cause I`m very angry at you- and I think that is not what you want.."he squeezed her breast again - she struggled against him.  
"Darien...please..."tears welled up her eyes.  
"Shut up bitch."He straightened himself up again and starred at his frightened wife underneath hard member still in her.  
"Serena..never do anything to my dislike. You know it`s healthier for you..If `he`calls you one more time in MY house - YOU will pay for it. - Got it?" He didn`t wait for an answer, he pumped deep into her numerous times.  
Humiliated she participated his hot member pulsed with desire in her, she could feel it but besides this she felt nothing - except coldness.  
Every time she closed her eyes she saw Seiya, she saw his warm radiant blue eyes - - that made her feel even more guilty and ruefully.

End of Chapter II 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your review Celebrien! Your words really encouraged me. And I`m already looking out for a Beta-Reader ;-)

Silent Tears Chapter Three

He stared at the now dead phone in his hand. Shaking his head in disagree he thought-  
"Friendly is something different.." Seiya glanced at the was sitting in Raye`s kitchen, listening to the low tones out of he radio.  
"It`s just 9:30pm..I can`t believe she`s already asleep.." Since Serena had left, he couldn`t stop thinking about her. Of course that wasn`t extraordinary for him - but after this afternoon he was just worried about her.  
Finally he put the telephone back on the heart raced - "Why do I feel nervous?..Almost afraid.."he took another glance at the clock and back to the phone."Maybe I should call her again..."he reached his hand forward but was then interrupted by the opening kitchendoor.  
Ami and Taiki entered the room."Nice to see you you`ve had a nice evening?"Seiya asked friendly.  
The bluehaired woman blushed and his brother had a huge grin on his face."Yea, .." -  
"What did you do?"the blackhaired starlight aimed the question towards Ami.  
"Oh, we were in a beautful, little coffeeshop near `s a really nice place, you should go there too."she smiled happily.  
"And what about you? Just hanging around and looting Raye`s fridge?"Taiki smirked.  
"Something like that..actually I tried to call Serena a few minutes ago."Seiya said quitely.  
Ami`s eyes grew large."You did what?"she asked appalled.  
"Yea, but I just got said Serena would be already seemed not very happy about our return.."he responded.  
"I can imagine...I don`t think that it was a good idea to call her Seiya.."Ami stated toneless.  
"Since I`ve heard his voice I think equal, Ami.."he eyed her concerned.  
Taiki had listened to the conversation in silence - now he coghed slightly.  
"After all I`ve seen and heard today I think it`s obvious that Serena has problems with Darien..and it don`t seem to be something easy to handle..Ami darling..you and the others are around her all the time, so you must know something.." he watched as the woman in front of him was trying not to loose her temper.  
"I don`t KNOW anything Taiki, but I have my THOUGHTS.."she said after a few deep breaths."Everyday I find myself thinking about her..I ask myself what happened to my happy and wonderful friend and princess..we`ve lost her."tears streamed down her face, Taiki tried to comfort her, without success.  
"She`s never answering anything..never..I`ve asked her so many times.."she stammered between sobs.  
The two brothers watched her shocked."Shh..don`t cry honey."Taiki pulled his girlfriend on his lap, smoothly striking her arms. Seiya filled some liquor in a glass and handed it towards took the drink with a thankful nod."We have to do something.."she said calmed down.  
"First of all we have to find out WHAT her problem is.."Seiya said serious.  
"As I`ve already mentioned, I think it`s Darien.."Taiki stated.  
" That`s clear to everyone of us, bro`. But there can be many reasons. - Ami, what do YOU think?"he gazed at the intelligent woman.  
After a few moments of silence she returned his gaze-"To be honest it is very difficult for me to imagine that the prince may harm our as mentally..but..sometimes..when he`s with us.. it seems like we would be in a theatre - with Serena and Darien in the leading parts..and when the curtains draw, reality begins..but no one can see it.."she said lost in memories.  
"Does Serena never talk about anything?"the blackhaired man asked softly.  
"Hmm?..No I`ve asked her in all those years she`d answered the same `everything is fine`."Ami sighed.  
Seiya and Taiki stayed silent."I think all we can do for now, is to watch her will take a lot of time."Taiki said concluding after some time.  
Ami and his brother nodded their heads.- `not satisfying but it is a beginning` Seiya thought, gazing around the room.  
"What about the other girls, Ami?"he suddenly asked.  
She sighed again -"It s like I ve already told you, it is hard to imagine for us that Darien would hurt is our know about the past and the fought, loved and died for her in the past - and in Crystal Tokio we saw him ruling at her side..he is always calm and nice..even if he seems sometimes a bit imperiousness towards Serena, he is just a man and she is his wife.." apologizing she searched Seiya`s eyes - "..but that`s the reason that none of girls noticed anything..except Mina I think.."  
"You think Mina knows something?"Taiki asked alerted.  
"Yea..maybe..I mean we`ve never talked about it..but she`s looking at Serena just as I do."his girlfriend answered thoughtfully.  
"Then we should talk to her she`s able to tell us something we don`t know."Seiya said sternly. - `I just don`t understand why..`he shot down a glass of liquor- `..why is she staying silent? What is he doing to her?` he wasn`t able to think about HIM, cause his rage got enormous when he did - and he knew he had to hold it back.  
"Tomrrow I`ll give her a call, then we can talk with her."Ami rose up - "I m sorry but I think we should go to bed `s late and I`m tired." -  
"I agree with you darling, go ahead I`ll be there in one minute."Taiki gave her a kiss on her cheek.-  
"We can`t do anything right now,Seiya.." he squeezed his brothers arm. - "But we will do anything we can..I promise."  
Seiya sighed deeply.`I know`he thought `if I would just know WHAT we CAN do...` Loud he said "Tell me what happend between you and Ms Mizuno in this short time!"he smiled at his older brother.  
"The only thing I can tell you is that we`ve missed five years.." Taiki answered with a shine in his purple eyes, while leaving the kitchen.  
"That`s the point.." Seiya`s words echoed through the dark room.

On the other side of the city in another kitchen, Serena was searching in the fridge for something to calm her nerves down.  
`Just ugly beer`disgusted she left the room and headed towards Darien`s little house bar. Warm, yellow light flooted out of the mahagony cabinet.  
She read over the etiquettes and picked out some really old and expensive scotch. `Darien will kill me`she thought crinkling her nose. - "Whatever.." she shrugged her shoulders and took out a glass for her drink.  
She made herself comfortable on the little black couch in front of the enormous panaroma windows, which allowed her to admire the beautiful Skyline of Tokio at night. The full white moon hung proudly between billions of stars, shining brighter than anything around it.  
Serena never needed any other light when she was sitting somewhere in this huge house in the middle of the night.  
The moonlight let her hair sparkle like diamonds. She tucked up her knees to her chin and rested her head on liquor was already doing his job.A pleasant warmth spread through her body.  
The starks twinkled in the dark. `I have to keep distance..I can`t let him near to myself..Darien was so furious..he really scared me to hell..but `he`is here, now..and?..How should that work?..`desperate thoughts were running through her mind.  
She took another glass - `The fact is that there is nothing anyone could change, so I have only one way..`she shot the scotch down - `I have to act really good, maybe they will leave sooner or later.` Tears formed in the corner of her eyes - but Serena knew that she had no choice.

The next morning was as grey as the last days were. Menacing dark clouds hung low above the city.  
Serena watched silently out of the window, her eyes followed her husbands car.  
Finally the red stop lights flashed and he drove around the corner, the electric gate closed behind him.  
She turned around and headed for the bedroom. He won`t be back for the next 10 hours. `A little bit of business complications` he`d told her in the morning and she hadn`t asked any further, it doesn`t matter to her anyway.  
She decided to have breakfast at the temple. Serena took a quick shower and went into her clothes closet.  
`Of course a turtle neck,stupid..` she scolded herself and put the nice white blouse back on it`s hangar.  
She gave her friend a quick call and put on some make-up.  
"Umbrella.." she mumbled to herself while leaving the house.

She got to the temple in a short time - she used her key to enter the still quite `d exchanged keys a long time ago, to make sure that everyone of them has a place to go in every corner of the city - but none of the woman knew that Darien had changed the locks of their house just after the wedding.  
She looked out for Raye and found her friend in the kitchen, preparing a late breakfast or an early lunch.  
Her long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail.  
"No woman is able to look so beautiful while making food than you,sweetheart."Serena hugged the priestress.  
"Ah, I know..but thank you."Raye stated with a twinkle.  
"Can I help you?"the blonde woman asked while washing her hands in the sink.  
"Not really, but it would be nice if you could wake up the boys..shit!"a pancake landed on the floor.  
Serena grinned - "Don`t laugh, your butt out of here!"the blackhaired woman fumed.  
The laughing blonde got out of the room as fast as she could.  
She knocked on the guestrooms door."Come in.." she heard Yaten`s high voice from inside.  
Serena opened the door and found Taiki and Yaten sitting on their beds."Good morning guys.I just wanted to check that you`re is nearly done."she gave them a warm smile.  
"Thank you, Sere..we`ll be there in a minute."Taiki responded.  
"What about Seiya?" she couldn`t prevent her cheeks blushing by mentioning his name.  
"I think he is sill sleeping, this lazy rat.."Yaten answered nonchalantly.  
Serena smirked and left the room. - She stood at his door, staring at it for the last two minutes.  
She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down her heart.`I have to be cool, everthing is fine...` she knocked..silence.  
She pushed down the doorhandle and quietly opened the door.  
Her racing heart stopped immidiately - he stood in the middle of the room, watching out of the window.  
His bare back was facing her, his long black hair hung freely around him - framing is muscular ended on his hips where the white towel was wrapped around.  
She suddenly saw herself underneath him, playing with those beautiful strands of hair, sharing tender kisses -  
she could almost felt his weight on her -  
"Darling..darling come back here." Seiya`s voice brought her back.  
She realized that she still stood in the doorframe motionless, just staring at the half-naked man in front of her.  
`Oh, wow..what a chest..`she shook her head and her eyes became clear again.  
"No shame, sweetie.." Seiya playfully said.  
"I`m ..I`m not."Serena almost whispered.  
"Ahh,C mon it`s not like you haven`t seen a naked man in your life.." he realized his mistake too late.  
"You`re right Seiya.I am a married women.." she turned around to leave the room but Seiya held her back.  
He grasped her wrists and turned her around."I`m sorry Sere, it wasn`t meant to hurt you.."  
She stared at his hands, his grip wasn`t rough, he was tender. She knew `he` would let her go if she wants.. - but `do I?`she asked herself, she lift her head up and gazed in his azure eyes..`he is so warm and his smell is overwhelming, his hands are soft and careful..his eyes are..damn it..of course I WANT to..but I CAN`T..`she freed herself from his grip easily and smiled at him."Everthing get some clothes and come down,okay?"  
"Of course..but Serena.."he startet but she immidiately broke in. "We`ll talk later.."with that she left the room.  
Outside she covered her face with her hands.`Really, wonderful job,Serena Shields.I should nominate myself for the next Oscar.`she quickly headed for the kitchen.

Inside the room Seiya still stood in the same place.`This woman drives me crazy, no not crazy..completly insane.`he buttoned his shirt und got in some dark blue jeans.`Her mouth is always saying something different than her eyes..`Thoughtfully he left the room.  
Loud voices greeted him as he entered the kitchen. Ami and Taiki were already eating some eggs and Yaten was chattering with Mina - `Mina`he thought `good she`s here`.He glanced over to Ami who nodded slightly.  
"Take a seat, Seiya." Serena smiled at him."I will serve you some tea."  
"Don`t trouble yourself..I can get it by myself."he smiled back at her.  
"No..no..just sit down,please." she had a strange look on her face. Seiya didn`t liked what he saw, so he took a seat without any words, he hadn`t found the right ones anyway.  
After a long, loud breakfast Serena shooed her friends out of the kitchen.  
"I`m going to clean this mess in a shorter time than you with five people.."she said to Raye while pushing her out of the room.  
"But Sere, that`s really a lot of work.."her friend tried to convince her.  
"Not for me..relax yourself a bit Raye.." she closed the door.  
She shrugged as she turned around. - Seiya watched her intensiv.  
"I will stay, if you like or not.."he said in a low voice. Serena sighed.  
"Okay, then be so kind and just sit there.I don`t want you to work in the kitchen.." "Are you kidding me?"with that he rose up and gathered the plates from the table.  
"I`m really serious about that,Seiya..please.." she almost pleaded.  
"Sere, I`m serious about that it now!"he ordered.  
She obeyed - of course she did.  
While cleaning the kitchen they talked about unimportant things - Serena watched her words carefully and sidled through the conversation.  
She dried up the plates and tried to place them in the kitchen cupboard. She had to strech her whole body by doing this and in this moment her shirt rode up, revealing her bare skin.  
The tea-cup slid out of his fingers, bursting into thousand pieces as it hits the floor.  
Seiya stared at her creamy white skin - and the huge black bruise that went along her whole side.  
"Gosh..!Serena what happened?"he asked shocked.  
She followed his gaze down her body and freezed in her movement.- Nothing..plain black..she couldn`t hold on one single thought..everything was spinning.  
Her eyes travelled back to his. Seconds passed and not a single word was spoken.- Then she found her voice again."Ahh, this..you won`t believe how stupid I am.."she started.  
"I highly doubt that.."he whispered.  
She desperatly tried to hold back her emotions."No, really..I wanted to take a nice hot bath, with candles and everthing like that..when I turned the light out I tripped on my way back and collided with the tube..Thanks to heaven it was just my torso..could have been worser."she ended her story.  
"You want me to believe this, Serena?" Seiya asked her in a sad tone.  
She cringed, she hadn`t expected that - "Of course..why should I lie?" "You are the one who should answer me that question." he`d spoken out the words loud without thinking about it, unaware that he had hit the right spot with this simple statement.  
Her heart broke, but she knew she had to keep up her facade. Even if it almost killed her.  
"I don`t appreciate the way our conversation is heading to. You`re accusing me of lying. That`s not a good thing Seiya."Serena straightened her back and glared at him angrily.  
"Sere, I`m worried about you..you seem different.."he sounded frustrated.  
"Don`t worry about me..I`m fine..of course I AM different, I`m a wife and I have to rule over the damn universe, so I think it`s natural to be stressed..."she avoided to look in his needed all her strenght to hold back tears and the urge to throw herself into his arms.  
He saw that she never meant what she`d said but he knew that this was not the right time to push her any further.  
So he stayed silent as she left the room.

End of Chapter Three 


	4. Chapter 4

Silent Tears

Chapter four

Twelve days had passed since the incident at the shrine.  
Serena avoided any kind of confrontation with Seiya, she was kind and polite as ever, she laughed and talked to him - but at least with one other person in the room.  
He tried numerous times to catch her in a private moment, but she did everything possible to get out of these was driving him nuts.- After their `discussion`in Raye`s kitchen he had talked to Taiki and Ami about what he`d experienced,  
- in his mind he saw his older brothers concerned and worried face and Ami watching him shocked, tears welling up her eyes.  
They decided to involve Mina, she seemed relieved that she wasn`t the only one thinking something was not as it should be - in her words she was relieved that she wasn`t `paranoid`. - Hours went by on that evening, full of discussions, anger and tears - without any result. The only thing they could do was to observe Serena. Trying to talk with her wouldn`t made any sense. Seiya wasn`t the first one who had to suffer such kind of a rebuff.  
As Mina and Ami had told them, they had asked her best friend over and over again, they had tried everthing imaginable to make her talk - but Serena never drifted off her path..until now.. that was a fact the two women totally agreed `d noticed that Serena`s behavior had changed since the return of him and his brothers - she seemed `bewildered` Mina had said with her eyes on Seiya.

The three men had moved into a new appartment near the they would need money if they wanted to stay on earth, they`d decided to give their old carriere a comeback.  
It was just a try but to their surprise it worked.A week ago they had given an interview on the local radio station 87.2 Tokionight to see the reaction of the people.  
To their astonishment folks drooled over women in mid twenty..the phone and the mailbox of 87.2 were running nonstop.  
The money problem was fixed - the living problem was fixed - but that meant nothing to Seiya - he had just the strenght to do all of this because he knew it was his only way to stay here and take care of his beloved Serena.  
`If she would only let me..`he slammed his fist against the bathroom-mirror.  
A crack appeared, cutting his reflection in two pieces.  
He had tried everything - he`d offered her company on her way home or to the had waited in front of her house at various times, he`d even waited for her to come out the nothing had worked.  
The only words she had told him while they were alone was `not to call her again at home`.  
Her voice had cracked,tears were forming in her eyes but she`d managed a sad smile.`Don`t be angry with me..` she had whispered, touching his face lightly.  
Then she was away again.  
He cracked his knuckles while remembering the last days.`See what this day will bring`he thought and fixed up his long black hair into a ponytail.  
He left the room and changed into black jeans and a red shirt.  
Yaten peeked his head through the door."Hey Seiya, you need more time for your dress-up than every women I is waiting for us." "As if you would know any women.."the blackhaired muttered, buttoning his shirt up.  
"Shut up, scumbag" with that his younger brother slammed the door shut.  
`This guy is so simple` Seiya grinned, then he followed his brother into the living-room.  
"Where is Taiki?" he asked the silver-haired man.  
"Mhhp.."his brother packed his bag undeterred.  
"Oh, don`t be mad with me..you know I m just joking.." the taller man pattend his brothers shoulder.  
" I know,..and YOU know that I know alot of women" Yaten still sounded a little offended.  
" Of course you do.." Seiya turned around to hid his grin.  
Satisfied the younger man shouldered his bag and said smugly." About your question..no..Taiki is already with Ami `somewhere over the rainbow`." Seiya laughed."Ah, ok..then let`s leave."  
They arrived at the temple just a few minutes before dinner should would be a special evening today because they wanted to celebrate the Threelights comeback.  
Ami and Taiki had excused themselfs in the morning with a call.  
They were greeted by Chad who led them in to the three men sat around the large table.  
"Be smart, and never enter this door.."Raye`s husband pointed at the closed kitchendoor.  
"Sounds like as if they would be very coordinated.."Seiya stated as they heard a really loud bang followed by Mina`s shocked shriek.  
Yaten immidiately rose up but Chad gripped his wrist."Don`t do that!.." he stated solemn-"that happened all day over..the first times I rushed in..but then I learned..they don`t kill themselfs..unfortunately..but they will kill YOU.."  
Seiya started to laugh uncontrollaby.  
"What`s so funny?"Suddenly Mina stood in the doorway she eyed her blackhaired victim. "Oh..Mina..actually Yaten just told us a really funny joke.." he tried to stop laughing what was not easy while the liquid choclate was dripping off the blonde woman`s hair.  
"Really? Tell me."she summoned him.  
"Ah..I don`t think that you would like it.."he tried to shuffle himself out of the situation.  
"So..why?" she stepped forward like a avenging angel."Eh..just about.." he flinched back.  
The door opened again and Serena entered the room holding a forcing bag in her hand.  
"Let him be, Mina. You scare him." Seiya gave her a thankful returned his gesture.  
`Gosh, how beautiful can a women be?`His eyes wandered down her body.  
She was wearing a white tight-fitting cotton-dress, which was cut off over her wore matching white gauntlets and her beautiful silver-blonde hair was tied up in a bun, little diamonds sparkled at her ears.  
`Beautiful and damn sexy` he thought triying to hold back his emotions and ignoring the heat in his pants.  
"He should be.." Mina`s voice brought him back to reality.  
He cleared his eyes and realized that the blonde woman was dangerously close to him.  
"No! And now move your nice little ass back in the kitchen and do something means not to mess up the the way.."Serena`s eyes wandered from Mina to the three men- "dessert will be Ben and Jerry` prefer chocolate cookies or banana?"  
"I don`t mind. But ice is a really good thing."Seiya stared into her eyes deeply.  
She blushed and turned around to grip Mina`s arm and pulled her out of the room.

The food was they had a lobster soup with some lemon grass, as the main course there was a kobe steak with potatoes and for dessert..Ice-cream.  
"Should be Creme brulee, but Mina thought the nice yellow creme would fit beautifully with my kitchenfloor."Raye stated sarcastic while sorting out the cookies from her ice.  
Mina`s face went deep red and Yaten laid his arm around her shoulder encouraging he said-"The food was awesome..and I LOVE ice-cream." the blonde woman smiled. "Thanks to Serena and Lita without these two you could never ever ever eat this stuff."Raye exclaimed.  
The silver-haired almost spit out his ice-cream.  
"Serena? No way!..I have shattered memories about burned cookies and uneatable rice-balls."  
Serena just grinned at him.  
"Some things she had to learn as a married woman.."Chad interposed-"I bet Darien set great value upon good food, right Sere?"he asked innocently.  
Seiya watched her smile fading."Yea, you`re right Chad.." her lips were thin as a line, abruptly she rose up and started to collect the empty plates and took the sign and rose up as well, helping her friend with the dishes.  
An hour later they were all sitting in Raye`s and Raye on one couch, Yaten, Mina and Lita on the other and Seiya had made himself comfortable on the huge black leather armchair.  
Serena sat on a thick blanket on the floor next to him.  
He observed her movements out of the corner of his seemed totally was lost in a conversation with Yaten.  
Love filled his heart as he saw her laughing. He bent his head down to her and his lips almost brushed her ear.  
"I love to see you smile.."he whispered.  
She stiffened and her heart started to looked up to him, he didn`t moved - their lips were only inches apart.  
He could see the longing in her eyes and it took him a lot of control not to pull her upon his lap - running his hands up and down her legs and cupping her buttocks.  
The door-bell interrupted his dirty thoughts.  
The magic was broken and Serena shook her head trying to sort her mind.  
"Nice to see you darling.."she suddenly heared a very familar voice.  
"Good to see you,Darien.."Raye`s answer was heard.  
"Oh, my.."Serena whispered.  
She jumped to her feet, badgered she gazed eyed Seiya and gave him an apologizing glance,then she started to wander around aimlessly.  
The door opened and Raye and Darien entered the room.  
Seiya watched the tall, dark man salute to everyone with a smile, then he turned to face the black was still smiling but his eyes went colder than ice.  
"So you`re back.."the prince stated.  
"Looks like it."the soldier responded.  
"Then I think I have to say `Welcome back`."Darien said with a strange voice.  
" don`t have to if you don`t like to."Seiya answered in a biting tone.  
"Oh..but I like `t worry.."he said shortly, then he turned to his wife."Where was your seat?"he asked her while gazing around the room, his eyes got caught at the empty space on the floor.  
"Don`t tell me you`re sitting down to another men`s feet while I`m not around!"he said in a joking voice but he eyed her very stern.  
Her brain raced and her throat got dry like the swallowed hard and just wanted to start as Yaten interrupted her.  
He had watched the whole scene in silence, remembering what Mina had told him a few nights before.  
"She sat right here, Darien." he stood up - "I had just asked her to open the bottle of champagne and I took her seat meanwhile."he settled down next to Seiya."I love my brother`s feet." he sneered at the older man.  
"Lovely.."disgusted he turned around to face Serena."If that is the fact then be so kind to serve me a drink as please..not this girly sparkling water.I`m sure Chad has something for the stronger sex, right man?" he looked over to the brown-haired man.  
"Of course, Dare..I think there is some wodka in the fridge." Chad said smiling, he admired Darien since the first time he had met him he was the ultimate sample of `a real man`.  
"That sounds like something I like..Sere, baby..please go and get a glass for me."he smiled at her."Of course.."she said quietly.  
Darien eyed Seiya again."As I`ve heard you`re back in music business.."he started.  
In the kitchen Serena`s hand froze in her movement.`I`ve never told him anything about it..why does he know?`she thought.  
"Yea.., right.."she heard Seiya`s warm, melodic ran up and down her spine.`This man turns me insane with two simple words..that will bring me six feet under..`she smiled - `that would be a good choice`..better than in her husbands hands.  
She quickly put the bottle back to the fridge and left the room.  
"So, you three will have a gig next weekend at the big charity event down at Tokio Tower?"her husband just asked as she entered the room.  
"Where do you know from? It isn`t public by now.."Yaten said grinned and took the offered glass.  
"To be honest I`m here today because I like to talk to my employees personal at first.." - "What?"Seiya`s voice sounded aggressiv.  
"Like I have told you..as you know this event is managed by the most powerful company`s of I belong to, of course.."  
Serena`s face had lost all colour while he was watched her and was really worried that she might faint.  
"And that means..?" he asked his opponent.  
"That means, that all of the managers will take different parts of the procedure..and my assignment is to instruct and work with the musicians."he finished his speech.  
"Oh..how nice!"Lita said enthusiastic.  
"`t it?" Darien smiled wickedly at the brothers.  
"You need a drink?"he aimed the question towards his wife but never took his eyes off Seiya.  
Serena swallowed hard she wasn`t able to answer.`Why is this happening? It is impossible to spend so much time together, with Darien around..` suddenly she felt a strong hand around her neck, first his fingers were tender..waiting..after a few moments of non reaction from her side, Darien tightened his grip.  
"Darling?..I`ve asked you a question.." he remembered her quietly.  
"Yeah..something to drink would be nice.."she answered him, fixing his neck hurt.`not impossible..dangerous..` He gave her a cold smile."I`m sure you already had a glass, so where it is?" his gaze wandered through the room for the second time this evening, his eyes got caught on the glass next to Seiya.  
"Think I got it.."the black haired man muttered.  
Serena followed his view and her heart started to race.  
Seiya eyed her intensiv, he didn`t know what to do, how to help her and especially could he? Right now everthing was exactly like Amy and Mina had told him.  
Darien wasn`t obviously mean to her, that was the course he knew it better, something was terrible he wasn`t able to do anything before she would talk with him.  
`If I freak out right know, he will banish me from this matter what Sere would say..` all those thoughts were running in his mind in just one second.  
He opened his mouth to say something but to his surprise Yaten was faster.  
"Serena`s drink is in the one is mine."the silver-haired took a nip, amused he eyed Darien.  
To his surprise the older mens eyes went hard like steel.  
"Under this circumstance you will get a vanilla ice`lipgloss to your next birthday from me.."he turned around to get Serena`s bag, he opened he found what he was looking for, he threw the silver objekt in Yaten`s direction.  
"...or take this one."  
Silence laid above them like a thick blanket.  
Serena was pale and her breathing was heavy. Seiya tried to catch her gaze but her eyes hung constantly at her husbands who wasn`t facing her.  
The Starlight couldn`t stand it any longer.  
"Darien.."he began with a loud voice.  
The king faced him,blazing fire in his eyes."Choose your words well,Seiya" "I just wanted to know if you have a problem? You seem a little aggressiv."he continued without paying any attention to Dariens advisory.  
"What brings you up to the sentiment that I would have a problem?"provoking he laid his arm around Serena and kissed her head.  
He smiled at his opponent.`Like the devil`Seiya he said,"it seemed like you would have a problem if Serena had her place next to me."  
"Nonsense."Darien stated simply.  
"You made a fuss about a simple glass."Seiya didn`t want to gave in.  
"Of course I`m a little upset when I find MY wife at another mens side or feet."Darien laughed. "Normal jealousy I would say..right honey?"  
Seiya saw how deep he dugged his fingers into Serena`s arm,it almost hurt he couldn`t do anything had lost this of the others were paying attention to the scene anymore.  
"Right darling.." her words were silent, almost like a whisper.  
He tried to catch her gaze another time, but she rose up and left the room.  
`What can I do?How can I follow her?`desperate he tried to find an excuse.  
To his astonishment the problem was solved by asked Darien for a little help with his computer,he said something about a virus and that was Darien`s metier,already discussing and laughing they left the room.  
Seiya waited a few moments before he hurried slunked through the house looking out for Serena.  
As he had reached the end of the corridor, he could hear Darien and Chad through the closed bedroom door.  
Disgust welled up in him by hearing his voice.  
Suddenly the door next to him opened and Serena stepped in to the he grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the dark room behind her.  
"Seiya..what`s up?"her voice sounded surprised and..near..he could feel her hot breath on his face.  
`Where are we?`he tried to remember this he couldn`t remember anything at this moment,he smelled her hair `cherry and vanilla`he felt the attraction of her body, he could almost feel her raising breast against his chest while she was breathing.  
It was driving him insane.  
"Wait..I`ll turn on the `s behind you.."he heard her angelic voice in the dark. A second later the attraction was gone,he felt her body against his as she was searching for the light switch.  
He felt her round warm breasts through the fabric of their clothes and immidiately his blood started to boil.  
Serena also froze in her action. His smell was so overwhelming, his chest felt so muscular under his shirt.  
She liftet her head to inhale his scent - her nose almost touched his heard him groan softly.  
Her head was spinning.  
Suddenly she felt his lips at her ear, his hot breathe stroke her neck and her face.  
`Gosh I wish he would touch me..`she felt her blood hot like fire racing through her body - and as if he was reading her mind she felt his hand on her collar bone, slowly moving down.  
Far away she could hear a door slamming somewhere in the house..`In which house?`she thought - his hand moved further.  
`Oh, my god!`Serena immidiately turned the light on and stepped back as far as it was possible in the tiny storage room.  
"Don`t do this to me,Seiya."she said breathlessly.  
"I did nothing, Sere..nothing against your will.."he stated solemn.  
Her crystal blue eyes met his midnight emotions and words were rushing through her mind and when she opened her mouth to yell at him, only one quiet sentence left her mouth -  
"Darien is in this house.." shocked she covered her mouth with her hand. "I know darling, but..."Seiya started his sentence while moving towards her.  
"No,Seiya!No buts..!You don`t understand..Darien is here.."in panic she tried to shove him aside to leave the room.  
"Sere wait!"he tried to hold her back. "Listen to me..Darien is two rooms next to this one so please wait."he said calmly.  
She stared at him in disbelief."You`re joking right?"she tried desperately not to loose control over her voice and over herself."Have you crossed galaxies just to kill me?"she asked in a strange tone.  
"What?.."Seiya started again. "Forget it."  
"Serena, please talk to me!You have done anything possible to avoid me the last days - and now this..we have to talk!"he gazed at her intensely.  
Minutes seemed to pass and she just stood there motionless, her expression was she blinked.  
"Yes,maybe you`re right..we need to talk..but not now!This is definitely the wrong time and the wrong place..please Seiya, you have to help me to get out of here without meeting Darien.."  
He stared into her fearful eyes.  
Despair,rage and confusion made his body shaking."Why should I?"he asked her.  
"What?"confused she stopped her desperate behavior.  
"Come with me..I`ll will bring you far away from here..I.." "Seiya, are you crazy?"Serena interrupted him harsh."Do you think it is that easy?..You do not know anything!You.." -  
"Yes, you`re right, indeed I do not know anything."he broke in - "But that is not my fault Serena.I do everything possible to get close to you and your feelings.I want to help you!Do you think I am stupid?That I doesn`t see your behavior while your husband is around, or that I forgot the bruises that I`ve saw?Or that you`re wearing a turtleneck shirt every single damn day?It`s driving me mad and everything you do is to work against stop that..just stop it, me help you."he finished his speech.  
Serena`s face was wet from the tears that were falling from her eyes.  
"Seiya,please..don`t do this.."she tried to hold back her emotions.`God it hurts so much..`she thought, loud she said-"I can`t Seiya..never..It is my destiny..I have no choice.."she lowered her eyes to the ground. - Seiya looked at her thoughtfully.  
Like he had told Serena earlier he wasn`t stupid, her reaction was predictable so he stayed calm.  
He knew that this situation here was just the beginning.  
But he had cracked the first piece of her the shell - and that was the mainpoint. Slowly he raised his hand up to her cheeks, softly he wiped away her tears.  
He just wanted to say something calm when they suddenly heard a soft knock on the door.  
Both froze in their movements.  
"Everthing alright in there?"they heard a soft voice from outside. "Mina!" Serena whispered relieved.

End of Chapter 4

I`m really really sorry that it took so long to publish this little girl loves cookies but hates it when Mommy is writing ;-) I promise this Story will have more chapters and an end...somewhere in the future.:-) But it will! So thank you to everyone who is reading this story and for your reviews! 


End file.
